ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Harumi
Princess Harumi (also known as Rumi, the Jade Princess, or The Quiet One) is a secondary character of Season 8: Sons of Garmadon, until it was revealed that she was the main antagonist. She is known to be the princess of Ninjago because she was adopted by the Emperor and Empress of Ninjago after she'd lost her birth parents during the Great Devourer incident. History Pre-Season 8 Harumi was a fan of the Ninja, until the day of the Great Devourer's rampage through Ninjago City. Seeing too many people by the elevator, she and her parents tried the stairwell, only to discover it was gone. As the people in the elevator prepared to leave them, Harumi's father convinced them to take Harumi. She was traumatically quiet all through the questioning by paramedics, leading to one of them calling her "the Quiet One." She was then adopted by the Royal Family. She was inspired hearing that Lord Garmadon was the one who defeated the Great Devourer and saved Ninjago. At some point through the years, she secretly founded the Sons of Garmadon and took on the childhood alias of "The Quiet One" as their leader. The Mask of Deception Harumi is present with her parents, the Emperor and Empress of Ninjago, as they greet Ninjago before the presumed attack goes off and she is saved by Lloyd. It turns out it was simply nothing; just some firecrackers going off. However, the family is grateful for the rescue and invite the Ninja to stay in the Palace. That night, she formally meets the Ninja and details her thoughts of them with them accepting her praise, and Harumi even delights a former cynical Nya when she voices that she wanted to be like her after she became a great master. Her parents soon speak to them, and it is revealed that Harumi was adopted and taken in by them, though they insist they are family. The Jade Princess Later on, Harumi sneaks out of her room but she is spotted by Lloyd, who mistakes her as a kidnapper due to her hoodie and bag. However, after capturing her, he learns the truth and is told by an amused Harumi that she goes off to give food to those less fortunate. She offers him the chance to join her and he accepts, with Harumi disguising him to avoid suspicion. The two go into the night and talk, with Harumi telling him to call her "Rumi." Lloyd and Harumi were then discovered by Hutchins who then brings her back to the palace. The next morning, Harumi is then told off by her parents for sneaking out. She apologizes and runs away, crying. During the attack on the Palace, she is trapped under burning rumble in her bedroom, but she is saved by Zane. Harumi escapes the burning Palace with Lloyd and the Mask of Deception moments before it explodes. She and Lloyd are then chased by Ultra Violet and her thugs, and while Ultra Violet manages to get the Mask of Deception, she and Lloyd escape on the Destiny’s Bounty. When Harumi is told by Nya that her parents and Hutchins were killed in the Palace fire, she is devastated, saying, "Once again, I am . . . alone." Lloyd invites Harumi to stay with him and the Ninja, and he promises her that they will find out who was responsible for the deaths of her parents and Hutchins. Kai and Lloyd reassure her that they will find who is behind all this. The Oni and the Dragon Harumi adjusts to life on the Destiny's Bounty. While on the Bounty, she takes out a photograph of her as a child with her deceased biological parents, as well as one with the Royal family. Later, the Ninja go out to chase Mr. E. She tries to go with them but is told by Lloyd and Nya to stay on the Bounty with P.I.X.A.L. to keep her from getting captured by the Sons of Garmadon. Snake Jaguar Harumi is helping Nya build a bike for Zane until she hands Nya the wrong tool; then she goes to make herself useful. She can be seen upstairs on the Bounty next to Nya when she is talking to Zane. She then informs Ultra Violet that Zane is going undercover as Snake Jaguar. Dead Man's Squall Mr. E sends Harumi an encrypted transmission saying "The trap has been set". Harumi is seen standing over Zane with the rest of the Ninja while he is being repaired. Later on she is seen singing a lullaby to the baby, which helps him fall asleep. Shortly after she almost kisses Lloyd but he gets nervous and backs away before running off. Later on, she is seen defending the ship with the Ninja from the Quiet One, who corrupted Samurai X, a.k.a. P.I.X.A.L., until she gets captured by the Quiet One. Lloyd goes to save her, but both end up falling out of the sky; they both survive the fall and land on an island. She is later seen using the map to the Mask of Hatred as a sling for Lloyd’s arm, as he had been injured in the fall. She and Lloyd, having been separated from the rest of the Ninja, then start off to find the hiding place of the Oni Mask of Hatred. The Quiet One Harumi is seen to be running away from the green monster and hides with Lloyd. Then, they came out of their hiding spot and they headed to Strangler's Path. Later on, she chased a Strangle Weed that pulled Lloyd towards a tree and she threw a sword at it. She ran towards Lloyd and she got asked by him about how did she threw a sword like that. She answered, "I got lucky, I guess." She immediately kisses Lloyd to make him stop asking her serious questions. Lloyd gives Harumi back his sword and she gives him the map to the Oni Mask of Hatred. Harumi asks Lloyd about his arm and they continued to walk. She continues to cut some vines that get in their way until she discovered a Sons of Garmadon insignia on an abandoned boat. Harumi and Lloyd enter the boat and find another map. Harumi starts the boat's engine and she was in charge of steering. After a while, Lloyd and Harumi realized that there's something in the shallow water. She starts the engine again at full speed and she steers the boat, in order to get away from the creature. The creature got away and the boat got pulled by the river current. Lloyd ordered Harumi to steer back but she couldn't. Then both of them fell in the water. However, they managed to swim to land, where Lloyd finds the Oni Temple holding the Mask of Hatred. Harumi evilly smiled to herself as Lloyd prepared to go inside the temple. Game of Masks Harumi experiences flashbacks of the day she lost her biological parents before going on with Lloyd into the Oni Temple to find the Mask of Hatred, deliberately setting off a trap before finding the mask. Since she was unable to grab it, Harumi let slip that only someone with Oni blood can grab it, resulting in Lloyd realizing that she is The Quiet One. She tells him her reason for resurrecting Lord Garmadon, calling him the real hero as he destroyed the Great Devourer, mocking the Ninja for their failed efforts while also revealing to him that his uncle Wu was really the baby before making a grab a mask, putting on and turning her white. After leaving Lloyd trapped in the chamber, she sets off another trap, resulting in the temple flooding in attempt to drown Lloyd. She later reunited with her comrades and they try to escape when the Ninja surround them and she taunts them over their previous belief in her before Lloyd was able to get out the cave and the creature from before attacks them. Realizing the Ninja are distracted, they used this to their advantage to take the Destiny's Bounty and flee with the masks. Lloyd comes to stop them, but is captured. Dread on Arrival Harumi, ditching her green outfit, replaces it with black clothing and red face paint, and undoes her hair. She then personally escorts Lloyd to the Temple of Resurrection, which was underneath the palace. There, she reveals she had also kidnapped Misako, who found Toddler Wu, and uses her as her insurance policy. She has Lloyd and Misako locked in counter cells where, if one cell is raised, the other is lowered into the sea, where piranhas will eat them. Before starting the ceremony to resurrect Lord Garmadon, she takes one strand of each of their hair, as the spell requires hair of the brother (which she already had, from baby Wu), wife, and son. As she conjures the resurrection spell, she continuously calls out to Garmadon through the now-opened portal. However, the Ninja interfere, and free Lloyd. Together, they use Spinjitzu to knock her down, throwing off her concentration for the spell. The portal closes, angering Harumi, who collapses on the pedestal she had been using for the spell. The police arrive, arresting all the members of the Sons of Garmadon, and she is personally arrested by Simon and Tommy. As she was put in the back of a transport van, Lloyd stops a cop from closing the back doors so that he could speak with her. She tries to manipulate Lloyd again, telling him that he was right that this wasn't her. But after her betrayal, he immediately sees through the lie, and tells her to stop, using her previous words against her. Enraged, she tries to charge at him, but he closes the doors on her, and watches as she's driven away, presumably to Kryptarium Prison. Description Harumi has long white hair fashioned in a high ponytail (when she wears her princess outfit) or in a bun with chopsticks (when she wears her civilian outfit). Her lips are full and in deep red color. In the Palace, she wears a green dress, a white cape with red flowers and a collar, gold head accessory and a lot of makeup. As a civilian, she wears green overalls with a hood, and underneath a shirt in the style of a similar pattern as her cape. As the Quiet One, Harumi wears black clothing and red face paint over her eyes. She also has bangs and her hair undone. Before losing her biological parents, Harumi had blonde hair. As a child she wore a brown long sleeved "frog button" shirt like her mother and had bangs and her hair in two pigtails. Ninjago.com Description Princess Harumi, also known as the Jade Princess, is the adopted daughter of the Emperor and Empress of NINJAGO® world. Trivia *She is younger than the Ninja.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/941337768684347392 *Her name means "Govern, Beauty." *Despite her antagonistic nature, she is Lloyd's love interest. It is unsure whether they will remain so in the future. *She is the second character that was adopted by another family, the first was Jay. *She has said herself to be a slob, with an extremely unkempt room. *Her hairstyle without her crown is the same as Koko's hair from The LEGO Ninjago Movie, while with her crown, it is the same as Lady Iron Dragon's. *In "The Jade Princess," both of her adoptive parents, the Emperor and Empress of Ninjago, have seemingly died because of the explosion at the Palace. **Her biological parents have already met the same fate, killed on the day of the Great Devourer's rampage. **Harumi planned the explosion that presumably killed her adoptive parents and Hutchins. *In "Game of Masks when Lloyd asks if she planned the explosion that killed her adopted parents she angrily replied "They were never my parents" showing that Harumi never cared for them despite taking her in and raising her as their own. *In "The Oni and the Dragon," her old photographs show that she was born with blonde hair, and had bleached it after being adopted into the Royal Family. *In the product animation for 70643 Temple of Resurrection, Harumi and Hutchins are fighting the Ninja. **This may have given away that Harumi turns out to be evil, which is more evident after she is revealed to be the Quiet One. *In the "Dead Man's Squall," Lloyd and Harumi almost kiss, but Lloyd chickens out just before it happens. **In "The Quiet One" Harumi kisses Lloyd on the cheek after she saves him from being eaten by a tree. *In "The Quiet One" It is revealed that Harumi is the Quiet One. *The reason she strives to resurrect Garmadon is because she views him as a hero, as he destroyed the Great Devourer (while she views the Ninja as failures as they could not defeat it). **She is the second villain to hide the true identity. The first one is Krux, who was known as Dr. Saunders. **She is somewhat like Morro, seeking revenge because of something she could have had or been. In her case, she could have still had her parents, and in Morro's case, he could have been the Green Ninja. *Before the Great Devourer incident, Harumi was a supporter of the Ninja. *"Nobody ends on 9". *According to leaked set images, she returns in Season 9 Gallery HarumiTempImage.png 70643 alt8.jpg Capture 9.5.JPG|Lloyd and Harumi Capture 24.5.JPG|Behind Lloyd. Capture 29.5.JPG|"The masks must never be reunited or Ninjago will be doomed." IMG 1649.PNG Screenshot 2018-01-17-08-59-00.png|Harumi and Zane Screenshot 2018-01-17-08-59-15.png|Harumi and Lloyd Screenshot 2018-01-17-08-58-52.png Amino Screenshot 2018-01-17-08-57-28.png Screenshot 2018-01-17-08-57-37.png Screenshot 2018-01-17-08-57-56.png Screenshot 2018-01-17-08-58-03.png Screenshot 2018-01-17-08-58-29.png CaptureHarumi.JPG RoyalFamily.png PrincessHarumi.jpg MoS76Welcome.jpeg MoS76Lloyd&Harumi.jpeg tumblr_p3ll5kCinr1vklydeo4_500.jpg|link=Lloyd MoS77Nya&Harumi.jpeg LloyRumi 1.JPG|Harumi kisses Lloyd on the cheek LloyRumi 2.JPG LloyRumi 3.JPG|Harumi Starting the Engine LloyRumi 4.JPG LloyRumi 5.JPG LloyRumi 6.JPG LloyRumi 7.JPG|Harumi revealed as the Quiet One LloyRumi 8.JPG LloyRumi 9.JPG LloyRumi 10.JPG Harumi0.jpg Harumi3.jpg Harumi33.jpg MoSUltraMask.png|Harumi wearing the Oni Mask of Hatred during "Game of Masks." MoS80Beast Lloyrumi.png MoS81Preparing.png MoS81Lloyrumi1.png MoS81Enter the Temple.png Screen Shot 2018-03-07 at 7.52.53 pm.png Screen Shot 2018-03-07 at 8.09.30 pm.png|Harumi trying to grab the Mask Of Hatred MoS81Harumikid.png Screen Shot 2018-03-07 at 8.07.44 pm.png|Harumi and Lloyd finding the Mask of Hatred. MoS81Parentsphoto.png MoS81AfterSnakeAttack.png MoS81SaveHarumi.png MoS81Nostairs.png MoS81Lift.png MoS81HFamily.png MoS81Harumis Family.png MoS81HarumiFather.png MoS81Harumi with Figures.png References de:Harumi pl:Harumi Category:Ninjago Category:Characters Category:2018 Category:2018 characters Category:Sons of Garmadon Category:Females Category:Ninja's love Interest Category:Villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Evil Category:Sons of Garmadon (Group) Category:2017 Category:2017 characters